Indiana Jones and the Green Death
by Third Year Ron Weasly
Summary: While exploring a temple in Northern Algeria, Indy finds a statue of a jaguar. The Statue holds a sacred evil. R
1. Temple of Light - Hell for a Ophidiophob...

Northern Algeria 1938

A dark temple. Nicknamed the temple of light. 'Why the hell the temple of light,' Henry Jones JR asked himself. He stood in a hardly lit chamber holding a three lbs. green statue. The pedestal that had been holding the statue had just sank into the stone floor and had triggered the torches to douse. He thought to himself how stupid one would have to be to be fooled into the thinking the Temple of light would stay lighted. 

Fumbling to try to touch a wall he stepped onto a loose stone. 'Damn,' he muttered as he heard a large wall slide down crashing onto the floor. He reached for his pouch that sat tightly on his belt. He grabbed his lighter and flicked it on. The light from it gave him about enough light to see 3 inches in front of his face. The lighter popped and sizzled a bit before the fluid in it dissipated and it burned its last flame. Another wall crunched as it slid open. A hiss came from the opening. The noise shot a chill down his spine that meant only one thing. It was like a 6th sense to him when a snake or snakes were somewhere around. He heard the noise and took the only thing he had, the green jaguar statue, and slammed it where the snake hiss was heard. To hell with priceless artifacts was never his way of doing things but he considered his body the most priceless artifact on earth. He heard the statue break and gasped. As the statue split in half a translucent green mist shot up from the wreckage. The mist brought the whole room alight. As the light still permeated the room he counted seven cobras one of which he had hit and split in half. The other cobras advanced but slower than normal. The green mist shot down in a thickened cloud going directly into one of the cobra's mouths. The cobra stopped for a second and then suddenly deteriorated into a long bony skeleton. Indy watched as the green cloud devoured the scaly body of each and every snake before relighting each of the torches and disappearing.

Indy shrugged the happening off as just coincidence and looked for a way out. He looked at what he had for improvisation and grabbed his trusty bull-whip. The sliding shut of the wall had of course been the way out. The room was plain other than the few panels that he of course had triggered that had gotten him into this mess. He walked over to the place where the snakes had come and looked around. It was about three feet in deep and had a couple of holes near the ceiling that the snakes had come from. He took off the leather fedora he wore and wiped it across his forehead. He backed from the wall that the snakes had appeared form and ran towards it in a charge that could have knocked the torch from the statue of Liberty. His feet tromped into the "opening of the snakes". One foot stomped on a floor panel that opened the wall the snakes had passed through. The opened wall led out of the temple off of a twenty-foot ledge. Indy still running tripped on the stone outcropping and fell to the sandy desert. The dark cold cloak of unconsciousness enveloped him in the sandy Hell. 

***

Sarah Gunn sat in the jeep at the edge of the Temple of Light. She took a sip of her canteen and pulled out her revolver. The sun was at it's height and the warm water didn't help very much. She set the pistol back down and revved the engine to the jeep. If had to wait in this hellhole she could at least have a bit of fun in the process. As she circled the temple she saw the body of a young man probably in his mid-twenties. He wore a brown fedora and a brown leather jacket. She stopped the jeep and opened the door. Kicking the unconscious she said, 'Indiana Jones.'

She picked him up and hoisted him into the back of the jeep. The sun was just setting across the horizon as the temple of light disappeared into the twisting sands.


	2. The Pedastle of Perplexity

Chapter 2

Indy awoke with a start. He had been blacked out for over a day in half. His mind was pelted with questions and one found it's way out of his mouth, ' Where am I.' He picked himself off the bed he was laying in and examined the room. It had a blue carpet. In one corner was a table that had a bible sitting on it. He got out of bed and pulled off his same dirty shirt he was wearing in the desert. He made his way to the door on the left. He opened it and walked into the bathroom. The warmth of the shower soaked deep within his skin and washed away all thoughts of the other day.

Sarah gathered up her supplies on the bed of her hotel room. She still needed another twelve feet of rope, another 45. Caliber pistol and some good bug repellent. She packed up her equipment and slung one strap over her shoulder. She walked to the exit of her room and left for Indy's room. 

The seat of the jeep was uncomfortable for one who was trying to sleep as Indy soon found out. They were heading back to the Temple of Light. The story of the statue had intrigued Sarah and of course she had to see what it was. When the jeep finally arrived, the Temple was nothing like Indy had remembered it. The outside walls were covered in a green. The translucent green that the statue had given off. 'What's up with the Temple of Light. It's kind of greener then I remember it.' 

' That's the same color as the statue I smashed,' Indy said slipping his colt revolver into its holster.

' Your not planning to go in there are you,' Sarah said a look of fear on her face. 

' Might as well it's not like its going to kill us.'

' Speak for your self.'

' You're the one who dragged me out here in the first place.'

Sarah nodded and reached for her bag. The steps up to the temple were cracked and didn't look very stable. She trudged up them and walked into the green building. The inside was covered with torches. The entrance led down to a flight of stone stairs that led strait into a rotunda. Three halls branched off from the rotunda. The halls were all on different parts of the compass. The south was the stairs she had just come down. There was also an east, west, and north hall. The center of the rotunda held a ten-foot high pedestal. The pedestal was plain for the most part. There was a white crumbling paint on it and no sign of the green light that had torn through the outside of the temple. She grabbed a oiled torch from her bag and lit it. Indy followed closely still nervous about the snake incident holding a revolver. Sarah made her way down to the rotunda. A small burst of air blew her hair back. She continued down the stairs and reached the pillar. It just stood there before the whole temple. It had no reason Wasn't holding anything on it. I wasn't holding anything up. It was just there. Indy got to her position and said, ' I got it.'

'Got what.'

'I understand what it means.'

Indy reached towards the pedestal and knocked on it with his knuckles. It was hollow. He then grabbed his pistol knocked it back and fired a bullet into the stone pedestal puncturing a hole right through it. Sarah nodded and kicked a hole in it. 

The pedestal was down in a matter of minutes. Indy looked at the area the pedestal had been built around. A dark hole led down deep into the temple. Sarah looked down and dropped the torch. The torch fell about 50 feet before hitting the ground. 


	3. From the Flames of Hell

Chapter 3 

Chapter 3 

Sarah knew she should've got the extra rope. The rope she had led half way down the pit. She was hanging at the edge of the rope Indy behind her. 

'Indy there's no more rope, we're going to have to climb back up.'

'Like hell we are,' he replied keeping his eyes on the ever-burning flame. 

Sarah dropped her stomach racing up through her gut, seeming like it would force itself from her mouth. She looked down and saw she would miss the torch by about four feet. The force she made when her body hit the ground surprised her totally. Her body fully collapsed the floor. 

' Indy when you jump from the rope try to miss the torch area,' she yelled up.

' Why,' he asked a little annoyed.

' It's an underground lake.'

Indy nodded in the darkness and let himself fall. His body hit the lake with a splash. He turned his head towards Sarah and saw her standing near the torch. She picked it up and shone it towards him. He saw that she was standing on a block in the middle of the huge room and climbed onto it. 

' Something doesn't smell right,' he said grabbing the torch from Sarah.

' I know what you mean but I can't exactly put a finger on it,' Sarah replied.

Indy took the torch hoping to be right and tossed into the lake. As the torch hit the liquid it ignited it. Indy turned towards Sarah with a grim look on his face, ' Oil.' Light blazed up through the ceiling hole and permeated the rest of the temple. They were trapped. Hours passed of just waiting. Their clothes were covered in the oil so they dared not near to close to the fire. Sarah closed her eyes and fell asleep. Indy soon followed.

The two woke up in about an hour. The fire had died down a little but still the blaze kept up. Indy shifted around and again looked for a way out. The rope still hung twenty-five feet above. Sarah looked nervous. She had almost totally given up hope of getting out. ' Hey Sarah did you pack any food,' Indy said pulling out his pistol. 

She turned over to her pack and pulled out a turkey sandwich. ' Here take it.' 

Indy caught the sandwich in the air and took a bite. A bit of turkey fell from his mouth landing in the pit of flames. He pulled the hammer of the revolver back with his thumb and aimed for the hanging rope. ' Get ready to catch it,' he said to Sarah as his index finger tightened on the trigger.

Sarah got up and ran to the edge of the block. The bullet cut through the air cutting right into the rope splitting it near the top. As it fell Sarah caught the bottom and pulled it as quick as she could in. ' Now what,' she said finally ready to leave.

' I don't know I just thought it would be a lot easier if I had something to work with.'

She let out a deep sigh and contemplated just jumping into the fire to get out of the temple. Indy grabbed his pouch and fingered through his items. The only things that he pulled out that wouldn't help the fire were his empty lighter and piece of chalk from his classroom. Nothing came to thought. What could he do with a piece of chalk and an empty lighter? He dropped the chalk on the block. The impact shattered a bit of the chalk causing it to crumble. He picked up a bit of the chalk and tossed it into the flame. A blaze shot into the air and disappeared just as quickly. 

The idea entered his mind. He grabbed the rope and lighter. He tied the rope around the lighter. He then ripped a piece of his shirtsleeve off and wrapped around the end of the nozzle of his pistol. Finally he grabbed some of the chalk and dropped it into the fire. He then quickly stuck the pistol out into the blaze. The oiled soaked piece of cloth immediately caught fire. He laid the cloth on the block and hung the lighter over it. 

After awhile the lighter fused into the rope as a bullet shaped piece of melted plastic. ' Now what,' Sarah said.

' Now this,' Indy replied sticking the piece of plastic directly into the nozzle of the pistol. 

Sarah looked him in the eyes saying, ' That rope is never going to reach the ceiling. 

' Your right,' Indy said taking off his jacket and his shirt. He laid the jacket on the block and started tearing his shirt. He had about five four-foot pieces but it still wasn't enough. He turned his head towards her and she

' NO!' she said knowing what he was going to say next.

' You want to get out of here.' She nodded. 'Then take off your shirt.'

She started unbuttoning her shirt. Indy tried to keep strictly to what he was supposed to think. She tossed her shirt over to Indy and grabbed up his jacket putting it on and zipping it up. He cut the rope near the middle and added the torn clothing. Indy fired the gun. The plastic bullet hit the ceiling near the hole they first climbed through. The climb up was tiring. They pulled themselves up the hole and each practically passed out in the rotunda. Indy pushed himself to his feet and pulled out his pistol at the site of the one in front of him. About four nazi troops stood in front of him. ' How the heck did you find me here,' he said.

One of the nazi's said in a deep German accent, ' We have spies everywhere.'

Indy pointed to Sarah and one of the Germans shook his head. The nazi aimed his luger at Indy and said, ' Get into the truck.'

Indy walked out of the temple and saw the wreckage of his jeep. Behind it was a German truck. One of the soldiers pushed the gun to Indy's back forcing him to make his way to the truck. As he made his way to the truck he looked back at the Temple of Light. The green color had left the walls and it had returned back to its normal sand stained coloration. 

The nazi soldier behind him held the luger in one hand and some type of statue in the other. The statue was green and some what resembled a jaguar. just shook his head. 


	4. In Nazi Hands

Chapter 4 

Chapter 4 

Indy sat cramped up in the little compartment still concealing the raging hot pistol. There was only one nazi in the back of the truck with him and Sarah. Sarah was still out cold. ' Where are we going,' Indy said to the nazi. 

The nazi shook his head obviously only speaking German. Indy pulled the pistol from his belt and pointed it at the nazi guard. Indy waved his head towards the back door of the Truck. The soldier dropped his weapon and opened the two back doors. The guard fell from the fast moving truck as the bullet pierced his chest. One of the guards in the front hit the brake and brought the truck to a complete stop. 

Indy ran over to Sarah and pushed her. It was no use she was dead asleep. He grabbed the pistol and jumped from the truck getting as far away from it as possible. The nazi driving opened the front door and pulled his luger from its holster on his belt. He saw the man and aimed up at him. The gun let out a bam and shot the bullet from its barrel landing in the sand blowing it up near Indy. Indy turned and shot two rounds at the soldier. The bullets hit into the metal body of the truck sparing the nazi for a time. Indy pulled the trigger down again this time scoring a hit into the nazi's chest pulling him to the ground. Indy took his opportunity. Two soldiers were dead maybe he could kill the other. 

As Indy was about five meters away when the engine started up and the truck sped away in the distance.

Sarah awoke. She was somewhere in some bed. She still had Indy's jacket on. Her hair was matted to her face. She turned her head and noticed a nazi guard in the corner of the room. She reached for where her pistol had been and felt nothing. She was unarmed. ' Where am I,' she said in a gruff tone to the guard.

The guard shook his head said something in German and pointed his machine gun in her direction. She cursed under her breath and lay back down. If she had to stay here she might as well get some rest for an escape.

For three days she stayed in the Nazi prisoner camp. Sarah had had all she wanted of the guard standing by her door. He didn't speak English and didn't even try to talk to her. She now sat in the same bed singing "God Bless the USA". She was almost positive that he would shoot her if he knew what she was singing. After she got to a point where she forgot the words she just laid back and fell into a small sleep.

'Get up,' the nazi soldier barked in an almost unrecognizable accent.

Sarah pushed her self up and walked towards the guard. She got an idea and took it. Her hand balled into a fist and hit into the guards face. The guard fell back a little but then came around with the butt of his machine gun. Sarah saw it coming and took just a slight glance. She made it look like she had been hit by the whole attack fell and in the process snagged his pistol from his belt. She hit the cold cement floor and stuffed the pistol into the empty holster that sat on her belt. He pulled her back up and dragged her through the now open door that he was guarding. He pulled her down a long hall way and into a room. She looked around and saw what appeared to be some nazi officers. 

' Now its time to exterminate this one,' said one of the officers.

The guard who was in charge of her cell aimed his machine gun at her back. She lay on the floor of the room. She needed to act now. She pulled the pistol from its holster and aimed up at the guard. The bullet entered his chest and left through his back. She pushed herself up and ripped the trigger back a few times, exterminating three of the officers. She cocked the pistol back again and aimed at the officer who had ordered her murder. The guard shuddered and took a step back.

' Listen and listen well, you're going to take me out of here and bring me back to the temple of light.'

The soldier shrugged and walked to the back of the room opening a back door. Sarah left the room. 


	5. The Discussions of Two

Chapter 5 

Chapter 5 

Indiana Jones sat in the Temple of Light. He had lived in the rotunda for about three days with minium food and almost no water. He had just about tried to make the journey back to civilazation. That was before he realized that he was undernourished and had only enough energy to search for his next meal. This day was just like the last day and the day before that. Nothing to eat but the few measly crackers that the German held in his ration pouch. He wondered whether Sarah was still alive, wondered if that somehow he did get out of this Temple he should go and loook for her. He could think no longer the thick fog of sleep rolled over his body. 

The engine blared in her ears as Sarah Gunn burst down the desert in the jalopi that the nazi officer had so kindly given her. She now wore khakis and a tank top. She had the jacket in the back of the jalopi. For some reason she thought he might want it. The Temple of light came into her view. Its sand colored walls seemed to beckon her in. A few miles back she had passed two nazi soldiers each stripped of there canttens and there ration pouches. Unless Indy had travled in a different direction she could almost gurantee he was alive. She still kept the German pistol on her belt for secruity purposes. She climbed from the jalopi and made her way into the temple. She looked from the staircase to see the skinny body of Indiana Jones. His hair was matted to his face and his fedora was by his side. She ran down to him and pushed him awake. After about five minutes of nudging he finally came to. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her. She had dropped him a canteen and he pratically gulped it down in seconds. 

Indy sat in the jalopi beside Sarah. He could hardly belive he was leaving the dreaded hole in the desert. Sarah had explained to him the happens in the nazi prison camp and he told of how he survived. 

' There is only one thing that bothers me,' he said a look of extreme nervousness on his face.

' What.'

' One of the Nazi's had the statue of the jaguar with him. That destroyed seven cobras in the blink of an eye. I'm just nervous about what it might be able to do to humans. If the Nazi scientist wanted it for something I can almost be positive it won't be good for the US.'

' The snake thing was probally just coincidence.'

' Yeah your right, all snakes disenergrate five senconds within each other. It's just normal.'

' Who knows what it was. If it is dangerous then we just get it back.'

' Where exactly do we find it. It's not like we're just going to mosey on into Berlin and ask " You wouldn't perhaps have an evil statue of a jaguar that could probally destroy the world do you." It doesn't work that way.'

' Fine so we just wait for this statue to destroy all Jews, Americans, and whoever else gets on Hitler's bad side.'

' So you just plan to go to Berlin?'

' Might as well. It's not like we're wanted crimanals.'

' Speak for yourself.'

'That's just great Indy. What'd you do this time.'

' Holy –'

' Well that's where I'm headed so you don't like it get out.'

'Can we atleast stop so I can get a shirt.'

'Sure.'


End file.
